Database management is a key aspect of daily operations for any entity. Various aspects of database management may include enabling end users to create, read, update, and delete data in a database. Challenges that database administrators may face include keeping costs down to manage the database, and ensuring data can be retrieved, updated, and stored in the database quickly and accurately.
Database administrators have a variety of computer software platforms to choose from when it comes to database management systems. The different computer software applications may not be compatible with each other as they may use different syntax, platforms, and formats. Generally a database is not portable across different data management systems. Any improvements that are made to the ability to shift and synchronize data, whether within the same database management system or within many different database management systems would be beneficial.